


I am the heart that you call home

by fits_in_frames



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-02
Updated: 2007-11-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 01:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1532837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fits_in_frames/pseuds/fits_in_frames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared finishes moving in on a Saturday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am the heart that you call home

**Author's Note:**

> _and i am a writer_  
>  _a writer of fictions_  
>  _i am the heart that you call home_  
>  {the decemberists // the engine driver}  
> 
>
>> I actually just sold my home in Los Angeles and bought a home here in Vancouver under the sort of optimistic hope that _Supernatural_ goes for a while.  
>  _Jared Padalecki, 2007_  
> 

Jared finishes moving in on a Saturday. The house feels achingly empty, even though all his belongings are in the living room, boxes piled high.

He unpacks for a half-hour, until he finds that old phone he inherited when his parents upgraded to a cordless. He hooks it up and calls his mama first, to test it out and let her know he's still alive. Then he calls Sandy and leaves a message on her cell that ends with _I love you_ instead of _goodbye_. And then, at last, he calls Jensen and tells him to get his butt over here, soon.

Jared hears him clomp up the front steps ten minutes later and swings the door open before Jensen knocks. It's only noon, but Jensen's got a six pack of LaBatt's cradled in his arm.

"I brought beer," Jensen says, knowing he's being stupidly obvious and grinning like a loon.

Jared grins back and steps aside to let him in.

Jensen takes things out of boxes, puts them where Jared tells him to, and hands Jared another beer when he finishes his first one, all without being asked. Of course, he also laughs at Jared for keeping his little league trophies, but there's an edge of Texas affection in his chuckle, and it's comforting.

*

Sandy comes up on Thursday and throws him a housewarming party on Friday, the one night this week they have off. His parents come up, too, and bring him a decent phone that doesn't tangle itself every five seconds. Most of the people he invited come by, including that one P.A. who's been dying to meet his mother. They bring him potholders and bottles of wine, and he even gets a set of silverware from Kim, who tells him the knives are extra dull, just for him.

Jensen's a half-hour late, and he knocks instead of ringing the doorbell.

"Did I miss anything?" he says and pokes his head in the door when Jared opens it. There's a plate of cookies in his hand, and he looks dead tired. Sandy says hello and takes the cookies from him, and Jared leads him into the kitchen, where Mama and Daddy say how great it is to see Jensen and ask him if he's keeping an eye on their Jared. The tips of Jensen's ears turn red, and Jared pretends not to notice.

Jensen's drinking wine with a couple of the stunt guys when Jared interrupts him, pulls him away from the crowd, into the back room with all the coats. He closes the door.

"Is this the part where we make out?" Jensen asks, still chewing on something. "Because I think I'm horribly unprepared."

"No," Jared says and takes the glass of wine out of Jensen's hand, places it on the little table next to them. He looks Jensen right in the face. "Listen, Jen, I--I've been meaning to talk to you. About us."

Jensen swallows and shifts his weight on his feet.

"I just feel like there's something missing."

Jensen crosses his arms. This is going to be golden.

"And I think we could fix it if..." He pauses, waiting for Jensen to give a reaction. When he doesn't, he continues, "If you moved in with me."

Jensen's arms fall to his sides and his face goes slack for just a moment before a grin dawns, slowly. "You sonuvabitch."

"Hey, that's my mama you're talkin' about," Jared drawls, but grins too. "So?"

"Well, I, uh," Jensen fumbles, scratching his neck. "Can I get back to you?"

"Yeah, yeah, sure," he says, trying to hide the fact that his heart just sank to his shoes.

"It's just," Jensen says, a hint of panic in his voice, "I don't know if I can break my lease. I mean, I want to move in, God, yes, I do."

"Okay," Jared says, smiling a little.

"You'll know when I know, okay? And this," he says slyly wagging a finger at Jared, "this is the part where we make out."

Jensen leans in, but Jared kisses him first.

*

They tell Eric on Monday. Well, they don't _tell_ Eric, they just tell him that Jensen's moving in with Jared and isn't that great, they'll only need to make one trip with the van every morning. Eric laughs over the speaker phone and says that's awesome, they can learn their lines at home now.

Jensen whispers "yeah, by roleplaying" in Jared's ear and he has to stuff his fist in his mouth to stop from making some wildly inappropriate noise.

Eric asks them what's wrong after a few seconds of silence and Jensen says, "Nothing, we just have to go. Later, boss."

When he hangs up, Jared says, "I could smack you."

"I don't think domestic violence is what we need in this relationship," Jensen says and shrugs. "Just sayin'."

Jared rolls his eyes and slaps Jensen's ass as he leaves the trailer.

*

Jensen moves in on a Sunday, after he goes to church. He opens the front door without knocking or ringing the bell. Jared's waiting for him, and they haul the boxes and bags in Jensen's car into the house and deposit them in the living room. They eat lunch at one (apples and cream cheese; Jensen laughs and promises to be in charge of shopping from now on), and then they attempt to fit Jensen's things into the spaces between Jared's.

A few hours later, they end up on the couch, surrounded by empty boxes, including one that once held pizza, Harley and Sadie sleeping in front of the coffee table, curled into each other. Jared's only half-watching this movie with Audrey Hepburn that Jensen insisted on unpacking first, dozing off with his head resting in Jensen's lap, and as Jensen's fingers run idly through his hair, he finally, finally feels at home.


End file.
